jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan's Shadow
Peter Pan's Shadow is a supporting characters in Disney Junior animated series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is the mischievous living shadow of Peter Pan. His vocal effects are provided by Adam Wylie. Background History In the first film, while Peter was visiting the Darling household to listen to Wendy's stories, the Darling's dog, Nana barked at the intruders and while Peter escaped, his shadow was captured. That night, Wendy discovered the shadow and stored it in her drawer to prevent it from getting into trouble. The next night, Peter and Tinker Bell returned to retrieve it. When they found it, they accidentally woke Wendy. As Peter attempted to restore it with soap, Wendy preferred the proper way and sewed it back on. Personality Like Peter Pan his shadow acts childish and witty, often taking his games a tad far. The shadow is bit wild and even hard for Peter to control at times when he doesn't want the game to end as seen in the episodes "Peter Pan Returns" and "Pirate Fools Day!" playing pranks on both friend and foe alike. Role in the series Peter's Shadow largest role in the series so far was in his debut episode "Peter Pan Returns ". One night, Peter Pan's shadow makes way for Never Land and visits the Jolly Roger the ship of the villainous Captain Hook. There, he bothers Hook and his crew by awakening them from their slumber. Meanwhile, Peter Pan himself visits Pirate Island and reunites with his pirate team insisting of Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully. He informs them of the missing shadow and the friends set off to find it. Back on the Jolly Roger, the shadow has proceeded in revealing itself. This alerts Hook and the crew of Peter's presence in Never Land. The captain plots to capture the shadow and use it as a hostage to lure Peter to him. However, the shadow proves to be elusive as a chase leads the pirates to be thrown overboard and the Jolly Roger to be taken over by the shadow. The shadow and the villain pirates make way for Never Land. Once there, Hook finally bags the shadow. Peter, Jake, and the crew begin their search on the shore of Never Land where they find a note from Hook informing them of the impounded shadow. The heroes set off to meet Hook at Buccaneer's Bluff to settle the score. Instead, Hook attempts to force the heroes out of Never Land for the safety of the shadow. Peter rejects the offer resulting in Hook and his crew taking the shadow to The Valley of Shadows. As the plan goes, Hook will unleash the shadow there so that Peter will never find it. As Peter and the crew make way for the valley, Peter's flight begins to die down. Being that Peter's thoughts are filled with worries about his shadow, he's beginning to lose his flight as it can only be accessed through happy thoughts. Unfortunately for Hook, Peter and Jake arrive on time. Instead, Hook decides to sink the shadow to the bottom of the Never Sea. Peter Pan's shadow makes a reappearance in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", Izzy, Cubby, and Skully set out to find a special birthday treasure for Jake, but the treasure map ends up in Sharky and Bones' hands, who decide to retrieve the treasure as a gift for Jake. Jake soon stumbles upon the treasure chest while looking for his crew. Much to his surprise, the chest contained Peter Pan's shadow who is reunited with the real Peter as a surprise for Jake's birthday. Peter Pan's shadow makes a reappears in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!" it's Pirate Fools Day and Peter Pan’s shadow arrives in Never Land to prank on everybody. During Pan's shadow's amusement, he is targeted by an evil shadow pirate, named Shade. Luckily for Pan's shadow Jake, his crew and Peter Pan come to his rescue and defeated the wicked shadow pirate, allowing Pan and his shadow to be reunited. Peter Pan's shadow makes a reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" When Captain Hook turns Peter Pan to stone with the power of the Doom Stone, Hook gradually turns more evil but also in the process is slowly turning to stone. Captain Hook soon breaks into song as he gloats about finally beating Peter Pan he is confronted by Peter's Shadow who is quickly able to defeat with his newfound power. Video games In the online game "Shadow Shenanigans", Peter Pan's Shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger. Peter also gives the players various instructions in controlling his shadow in both tormenting and evading being discovered by Captain Hook and his crew. Theme Park Character Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Peter Pan's Shadow makes a brief appearance in the live musical stage show. Peter Pan summons his shadow to take part in his duel with Captain Hook. Episode Appearances Gallery 640px-126795 0011 ful.jpg peter-pan-returns-Peter's shadow.jpg Shadow Pan &Bones-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Peter with Jake&crew-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Peter Shadow-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns03.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns04.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns05.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns06.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns07.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns08.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns09.jpg Peter-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!39.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!38.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!37.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!36.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!30.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!21.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!56.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!19.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!18.jpg Peter-Pirate Fools Day!17.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!03.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg Peter&shadow-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!07.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!21.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!20.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!03.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!11.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!19.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!13.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!12.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!16.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!17.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!15.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!14.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!10.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!09.jpg Shadow-Pirate Fools Day!08.jpg Shade-Pirate Fools Day!16.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!22.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!18.jpg Hangman's Tree-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise09.jpg Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Peter's Shadow-Shadow Shenanigans01.jpg Peter's Shadow-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans02.jpg Sharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans03.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Peter-Shadow Shenanigans04.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Hook&Shadow-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg Hook&Shadow-Captain Hook's Last Stand02.jpg Hook&Shadow-Captain Hook's Last Stand03.jpg Peter&his shadow-Peter Pan Returns01.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns07.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns10.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns12.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns13.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns11.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns14.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mischievous characters Category:Silent characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Flying Characters